


Timon i Pumba w jednym mieszkali domku

by lady_Raspberry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Król Lew, M/M, Sherlock naprawdę nienawidzi "Króla Lwa", mnóstwo fluffu, oglądanie telewizji, parentlock ponieważ dzisiaj "Dzień Tatków", spędzanie czasu z małym Hamishem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Raspberry/pseuds/lady_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oglądanie bajki, która stała się nieodzownym elementem spędzania wolnego czasu przez Hamisha jest dla Sherlocka Holmesa udręką. Szczególnie, gdy zostaje mu przypisana łatka świrniętej surykatki. Jednym słowem parentlock na wesoło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timon i Pumba w jednym mieszkali domku

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkim Tatkom życzę dziś WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO z okazji ich święta! ;)   
> I zapraszam do fanfica, który został zamieszczony wieeeeki temu na fanfiction.net. Miłego czytania!

**Timon i Pumba w jednym mieszkali domku**

Ciszę na Baker Street przerwał pisk małego brzdąca wiszącego do góry nogami na kanapie. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w ekran telewizora i co chwila wybuchał śmiechem, szturchając śpiącego obok niego Sherlocka.

\- To był Skaza! Tato, to był Skaza! On kłamie! Tato! – Hamish pociągnął detektywa za nogawkę spodni.

Brunet mruknął niezadowolony i przykrył twarz poduszką.

\- Ale tato, Skaza go zrzucił, a nie Simba. Dlaczego to jego winią? – zapytał chłopiec, kładąc swoją burzę loków na kolanie ojca.

\- Oglądałeś już tą bajkę dwadzieścia siedem razy, Hamish. Znasz każdy jej fragment – burknął Sherlock przytłumionym głosem.

\- Bo to nie fair. – Malec zasępił się. – Czemu tata Simby umiera? To jest smutne, a dzieci nie powinny się smucić, prawda? Więc dlaczego oni nagrali taką bajkę?

\- Nie nagrali, tylko stworzyli – poprawił go detektyw. – Bajki to tylko fantazja. Tam nie występują żadni aktorzy.

\- Więc Zazu tak naprawdę nie istnieje? – Chłopiec spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na ojca, ale ten wydał z siebie tylko niewyraźny pomruk. – Dlaczego Mufasa umarł?

\- Zwierzęta nie umierają. Kiedy jakieś zwierzę kończy swój żywot mówi się, że zdycha.

Hamish spojrzał posępnym wzrokiem na telewizor, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy. Wdrapał się na brzuch detektywa i położył skulony. Oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej Sherlocka i chwycił go za rękę.

\- Ale dlaczego on zdychł?

\- Zdechnął – poprawił go po raz kolejny brunet. – Mówi się zdechnął.

Nagle za plecami usłyszeli odgłos wsuwania klucza do zamka i chwilę później do salonu wszedł John, uśmiechając się do nich.

\- Widzę, że Król Lew nadal króluje na Baker Street – rzekł, nachylając się nad kanapą, by pocałować malca w czubek głowy.

Hamish zerwał się i siadając okrakiem na brzuchu Sherlocka, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Tato nie chce mi powiedzieć, dlaczego Mufasa zdychł.

\- Zdechł – odezwał się spod poduszki detektyw. – Mówiłem ci o tym dwadzieścia sekund temu.

\- Och, daj spokój z tym ciągłym poprawianiem – żachnął John.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony chłopiec i zdjął poduszkę z głowy detektywa, by pacnąć go kilka razy w twarz.

\- Ponieważ ten idiota, Skaza, zepchnął go ze skały. Lew sturlał się po skałach i zleciał na piach, poczym zmiażdżyło go stado antylop. Ustało krążenie, nastąpił zanik aktywności mózgu, komórki przestały przewodzić bodźce…

\- Sherlock! – skarcił go John, wskazując głową na syna, który wpatrywał się załzawionymi oczami w ojca. Ścisnął drobnymi piąstkami jego koszulę.

Brunet potarmosił malca za włosy.

\- Na szczęście później Simba poznaje Timona i Pumbę, pamiętasz? – Detektyw spytał trochę cieplejszym tonem.

\- Jasne! – ożywił się Hamish i spojrzał na Johna. – Ty jesteś bardziej Pumbą, tato.

Doktor uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się.

\- Naprawdę przypominam opasłego guźca?

\- Nie, ale lubisz jeść tak dużo jak on – odparł beztrosko malec i spojrzał z powrotem na bruneta. – Ty pasujesz na Timona.

\- W ani jednym calu nie przypominam świrniętej surykatki – prychnął Sherlock.

\- Hmm, sprawdźmy – odezwał się John i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Smukły kształt ciała, drapieżnik, trudny do oswojenia…

\- Czasem też gryzą – rzekł brzdąc z uśmiechem, chwytając jeden z loków Sherlocka i porównał go do swoich włosów.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z twoim ojcem? – John uniósł brwi.

\- Jak to co? Surykatki lubią gryźć i drapać, a ty na szyi często masz jakieś dziwne kreski. A jedyną osobą, z którą śpisz jest tatko.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wybuchnął śmiechem. Doktor poczerwieniał i zacisnął usta.

\- Mam bystre oko – odparł malec, uraczając rodziców szerokim uśmiechem i znów ułożył się wygodnie na brzuchu Sherlocka.

\- Nie masz przypadkiem jakiś lekcji do zrobienia? – zapytał John. - Nie zadali ci w przedszkolu żadnych kolorowanek czy wykreślanek do dokończenia?

\- Tato powiedział, że to nudy i jeśli nie chcę to nie muszę nic robić – mruknął chłopiec i znów wpatrzył się w ekran. – O, patrz jesteście na ekranie! Timon jedzie na Pumbie!

Tym razem oboje mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem i zaczęli rechotać jak opętani.

\- Hej, przestańcie! Przez was przegapiłem moment z Zazu! – zawołał rozczarowany chłopiec.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i położył jedną dłoń na plecach syna. Drugą chwycił poduszkę i ponownie zasłonił twarz. Tak, to był tylko kolejny, zwykły dzień na Baker Street.


End file.
